oletfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Commissions/@comment-24210233-20150323061002
So for whoever got Nipako, she has two of this own "Questline" of hers. One questline is a series of exploration quests which seems to be, simply put, defeating all the bosses from the first stage to the last, while having Nipako on your team. The other questline is a formation questline. In other words, have X and Y Builders/Kenhimes on your party. Nipako is always one of the Builders that must be on the party. Well, I don't know how to translate the title of the quests or how to put it on the page... But I'll leave this to anyone who doesn't know about these quests. So first off, the "Composition" questline. On the image over to the left, I put in all the quests that I was able to do. In the retangle to the right of the quest description, I put the members that will be needed in your party in order to complete the quest. By the 10th quest you'll have obtained - 9 Cans of Coffee, 5 Trapmaker Consignment, 5 Universal Building material and 1 Ether Cup. The reason I didn't do the 11th one or put the name of the Builder needed is... I don't know who the hell is it asking for. Couldn't find in this wiki nor in the japanese one... Sorry. Don't know if there is more after that, either. In second comes the "Expedition" questline. Again, consult the image provided, this time to the right. On the space to the right of each quest description I put the map's code number 1-2, 1-3.... As you can see, it's basically all the normal maps. By the way, there's quests for the fourth map as well, but I couldn't clear it... So that's all you'll have from me /gt. But you get the quests in a pretty normal order anyway clearing the 1-1 quest, you'll get the 1-2 quest, and after clearing the 1-2 quest, you'll get the 1-3, and so on, so you don't even really need a "guide". You must have Nipako on your team when you defeat the Boss of the area, or else it will not count. Nipako does not need to land the killing blow. Upon finishing all the listed quests and thus finishing with the 3-5 quest, you'll obtain a grand total of 18 Cans of Coffee, 12 Trapmaker Consignments, 6 Universal Building Materials, 1 Blueprint of Truth, 1 Crystal of Wisdom, 1 Philosopher's Steel, 1 Morning Calm Drops, 1 Earth's Drops and 1 Sacred Mountain Drops. For those who don't know, the last three items I mencioned are itens required for the second evolution of Kenhimes Builders. They are pretty rare and these quests aren't too hard to complete, so I highly reccomend doing them if even just for those itens. ....Also, there's a "Initial" quest when you get Nipako, but I don't even remember what you had to do. I think you just needed to put Nipako on your team... but yeah.